The Way We Are
by pinkywriter
Summary: A romantic dinner for two. Tommy cooks up a plan to be with Kimberly forever.


**Disclaimer: The title of the story "The Way we are," is a song from California Dreams. There are no affiliations between MMPR and CD in the use of this song. However, it was just a concept of mine to use this song. Whether you like CD or MMPR, you'll love this concept.**

_Tonight in this light you look like an angel_

Kimberly Hart danced around her bedroom as she looked for the perfect dress to wear for her and Tommy's 5th anniversary dinner. She had almost blown her paycheck on the perfect outfit, but she knew she had to be perfect. Her hair nails, makeup were perfect - nothing could change her beauty.

Tommy Oliver was at his home in Reefside preparing a meal that he bragged about for days with Jason, Rocky, Zack, and Adam. The dinner consisted of a Caesar salad, breadsticks and fettuccini alfredo in white wine. He also ordered a strawberry swirl cheesecake that was made by a baker that was in Reefside. He wanted everything to be perfect. The wine was chilled in the cooler, but one thing was missing.

Meanwhile, the phone rang at the Hart's residence:

"Hello," Kimberly answered.  
"Hello, may I speak with the most beautiful woman in the world?" Tommy spoke.

Kimberly blushed as she swirled around in her pink strapless dress.

"Tommy," Kimberly squealed. "Oh, stop you're too much."

Tommy laughed and spoke to her about dinner.

"We're going out right?" Kim questioned.  
"Well, yeah," Tommy answered. "But, we got to meet at my house because I have to give you something."

"Okay," Kim smiled to herself, "I'll see you soon. Love you Handsome."  
"Love you too Beautiful, bye" Tommy smiled a little too.

The two of them hung up the phone, and Kim put the finishing touches on her makeup while Tommy finished up making dinner.

It was now twenty-five minutes later...

Kimberly drove down to Reefside trying to find parking at Tommy's condominium.

"Geez, parking's so difficult here." Kimberly worriedly parked nearby another home.

Kimberly walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Tommy had just finished putting candles all over the house and dimmed the lights. He answered the door.

"Hey Beautiful," Tommy smiled. "Wow, you look amazing."   
"Thanks," Kim responded. She kissed his cheek and looked around the house. "You really out done yourself this time."

Tommy blushed a little and escorted her inside. 

"Right this way, Ms. Hart." Tommy removing Kim's jacket. "Your table is waiting."

Kimberly blushed as she saw the scenery. The candles were adorned in white and pink with rose petals traveling around, especially to their table.

She clutched onto Tommy's arm as they walked over to the table.

"Wow, Tommy." Kimberly gushed.  
"I had a little help from the guys early this morning," Tommy teased as he pours Kim some wine.

The night was perfect. Soft music, good food and wine had kept the couple on their toes that evening.  
_Love plays hide and seek,  
Your love makes me weak,  
But I don't want this feeling to end _

They enjoyed each other's company by gazing into each other's eyes. Tommy spoke about his life as a teacher at Reefside High whereas Kimberly spoke about the art gallery in Angel Grove that was expanding and was looking for someone to help with the expansion.  
Before another word was said, Tommy and Kimberly kissed passionately.  
Sparks of love flew around them, and it was like love at first sight all over again.  
Eventually, the couple pulled away.

"Um, Kim?" Tommy questioned.  
"Yeah?" Kimberly felt her heart pound after kissing Tommy.  
"Would you uh," he asked.  
"Huh?" Kim looked in concern.

Tommy got down in one knee and pulled out a black box with a falcon and crane symbol on it.

"Kimberly Ann, will you do the honors of becoming my wife?" Tommy asked. 

Kimberly sat there speechless, but started to tear, and nodded.

Tommy had slipped the ring on her finger. The ring was a diamond encrusted engagement ring with a pink stone in the middle which had two white diamonds on each side. Inside, the ring was engraved,

_That's just the way we are _.

Kimberly continued to tear, but Tommy was there to wipe her tears. He cupped her faced and gently kissed her soft lips.

In that moment in time, two hearts and two souls became one with one single promise and love.

_You have my heart forever,  
Because that's just the way we are_


End file.
